Kansas City Fire Department (Missouri)
This article refers to Kansas City, Missouri. For the city in Kansas, see Kansas City Kansas Fire Department. History Former Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'Battalion 102' 'Fire Station 7' - 616 West Pennway Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/26547246725/ Pumper 9] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-01) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/29627298796/ Truck 6] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#29347-07) :Medic 9 :High Rise 102 'Fire Station 8' - 1517 Locust Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27371816313/ Pumper 8] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-23) :Battalion 102 'Fire Station 10' - 1505 East 9th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27951217436/ Pumper 10] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-25) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/30137536706/ Truck 3] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#29347-08) :Car 101 (Deputy Chief) - 'Fire Station 25' - 401 East Missouri Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27175272152/ Pumper 25] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-03) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/31751653976/ Rescue 1] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8420 combination heavy rescue (SN#29349-02) 'Battalion 103' 'Fire Station 3' - 11101 North Oak Trafficway :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27285042290/ Pumper 3] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-11) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/28892725350/ Truck 4] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#29347-05) 'Fire Station 6' - 2600 Northeast Parvin Road :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27349016864/ Pumper 6] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-24) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/30298010492/ Truck 12] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#29347-09) :Medic 6 'Fire Station 14' - 8300 North Brighton Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27859731132/ Pumper 14] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29352-02) :Medic 14 :Battalion 103 - 20?? Ford Expedition :Command 2 'Fire Station 15' - 6200 NE Cookingham Drive Built 2019 :Pumper 15 - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (ex-Pumper ?) :Medic 15 'Fire Station 34' - 4836 North Brighton Avenue :Pumper 34 - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-04/05/06) :Medic 34 'Battalion 104' 'Fire Station 18' - 3211 Indiana Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27347952453/ Pumper 18] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-16) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/30005900890/ Truck 5] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7000 (-/-/100' HAL tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#29348-01) :Medic 5 :Medic 18 'Fire Station 23' - 4777 Independence Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27270531523/ Pumper 23] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-17) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/29797320394/ Truck 10] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7000 (-/-/100' HAL tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#29348-03) :Battalion 104 'Fire Station 24' - 2039 Hardesty Avenue :Pumper 24 - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-04/05/06) :Medic 24 'Fire Station 47' - 5130 Deramus Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27682153030/ Pumper 47] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-20) :Air/Light 47 - 2010 International 4400 / Pierce air unit :Command 1 :Utility 1 'Battalion 105' 'Fire Station 30' - 7534 Prospect Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27859725582/ Pumper 30] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-14) :Medic 30 'Fire Station 33' - 7504 East 67th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27371811593/ Pumper 33] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-19) :Medic 33 :Brush 33 'Fire Station 35' - 3200 Emanuel Cleaver II Boulevard :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27961441175/ Pumper 35] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-12) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/28391778793/ Rescue 9] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8420 combination heavy rescue (SN#29349-01) :Medic 35 :Battalion 105 :Rescue Support 75 'Fire Station 39' - 11100 East 47th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27402880515/ Pumper 39] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-08) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/26952299014/ Truck 13] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#29347-02) :Medic 39 'Fire Station 43' - 12900 East State Route 350 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27781080962/ Pumper 43] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-15) 'Battalion 106' 'Fire Station 17' - 3401 Paseo Boulevard :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27388303583/ Pumper 17] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-27) :Truck 2 - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#29347-03) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/30947935724/ Rescue 31] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8420 combination heavy rescue (SN#29349-03) 'Fire Station 19' - 550 West 43rd Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/25944318643/ Pumper 19] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-02) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/30267690096/ Truck 7] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7000 (-/-/100' HAL tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#29348-02) :Medic 19 :Battalion 106 - 20?? Ford Expedition 'Fire Station 29' - 1414 East 63rd Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27961453185/ Pumper 29] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-18) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27880774635/ Truck 11] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#29347-04) :Medic 29 'Fire Station 37' - 7708 Wornall Road :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27924399761/ Pumper 37] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-26) :Medic 37 'Battalion 107' 'Fire Station 28' - 930 East Red Bridge Road :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27682149950/ Pumper 28] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-21) :Medic 28 - 'Fire Station 36' - 9903 Holmes Road :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27899962492/ Pumper 36] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-28) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/29581518071/ Truck 15] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#29347-06) :Medic 36 :Battalion 107﻿ 'Fire Station 41 '- 9300 Hillcrest Road :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27127000010/ Pumper 41] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-09) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27126952360/ Truck 8] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#29347-01) :Medic 41 - 'Fire Station 42 '- 6006 East Red Bridge Road :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27369118346/ Pumper 42] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-07) :Medic 42 :Brush 42 'Fire Station 45 '- 524 East Blue Ridge Boulevard :Pumper 45 - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-04/05/06) 'Battalion 108' 'Fire Station 4' - 4000 Northwest 64th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27348947604/ Pumper 4] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29352-03) :Medic 4 :Battalion 108 'Fire Station 16' - 9205 NW 112th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27884250631/ Pumper 16] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-10) :Medic 16 :Brush 16 'Fire Station 38 '- 8100 North Oak Trafficway :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/26953271013/ Pumper 38] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-13) 'Fire Station 40 '- 5200 North Oak Trafficway :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27347980173/ Pumper 40] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29350-22) :Medic 40 :Brush 40 'Fire Station 44 '- 7511 NW Barry Road :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/25942257684/ Pumper 44] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29352-01) 'Haz Mat Station' 'Fire Station 27 '- 6600 East Truman Road :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27859717862/ Pumper 27] - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500) (SN#29352-04) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/31098041710/ HazMat 71] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8420 combination hazmat/heavy rescue (SN#29351) :Utility 71 :Foam Tanker 1 (3589) - 2007 Pierce Dash (2000/1000/50F) :Car 301 '(Haz Mat Chief) - 'ARFF Stations 'Fire Station 5' - 173 North Ottawa Avenue, Kansas City Airport :Rescue 91 :Rescue 92 :Rescue 93 :Rescue 94 :Car 302 '(ARFF Battalion Chief) - 'Fire Station 63 '''- 450 NW Richards Road, Wheeler Downtown Airport : '''Rescue 63 - : Rescue 64 - 'Reserve Apparatus' :Reserve Pumper 1 (3581) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (SO#130773) :Reserve Pumper 2 (3582) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (SO#130774) :Reserve Pumper 3 (3583) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (SO#130775) (Ex-Pumper 1) (New cab from another identical pumper after MVC on 02/15/2011) :Reserve Pumper 4 (3560) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (SO#130752) (Ex-Pumper 19) :Reserve Pumper 5 (3570) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (SO#130762) (Ex-Pumper 9) :Reserve Truck 2 (3549) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/300/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 11) (Involved in MVC, April 2019, extensive damage) 'Assignment/Station Unknown' :(3661) 2010 Pierce Velocity 7010 quint (1500/300/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 8) :(3662) 2010 Pierce Velocity 7010 quint (1500/300/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 13) :(3592) 2007 E-One Cyclone II tandem walk-around heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :(3593) 2007 E-One Cyclone II tandem walk-around heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 9) :(3594) 2007 E-One Cyclone II tandem walk-around heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 31) :(3550) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130742) (Ex-Pumper 28) :(3552) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130744) (Ex-Pumper 29) :(3554) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130746) (Ex-Pumper 40) :(3556) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130748) (Ex-Pumper 39) :(3557) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130749) (Ex-Pumper 33) :(3559) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130751) (Ex-Pumper 10) :(3561) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130753) (Ex-Pumper 18) :(3563) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130755) (Ex-Pumper 8) :(3565) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130757) (Ex-Pumper 23) :(3566) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130758) (Ex-Pumper 42) :(3567) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130759) (Ex-Pumper 32) :(3572) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130764) (Ex-Pumper 25) :(3576) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130768) (Ex-Pumper 45) :(3577) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130769) (Ex-Pumper 47) :(3578) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130770) (Ex-Pumper 3) :(3580) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130772) (Ex-Pumper 41) :(3584) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130776) (Ex-Pumper 14) :(3585) 2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (SO#130777) (Ex-Pumper 44) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 4) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 6) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 16) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 17) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 24) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Pumper 27) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 30) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 34) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 35) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 36) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 37) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500)﻿ (Ex-Pumper 38) :2006 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 43) :(3505) 200? E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 51, ex-Pumper 8) :(3512) 200? E-One Typhoon rear-mount rescue pumper (?/500) (Ex-Pumper 71) :(3546) 2005 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/300/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 3) :(3547) 2005 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/300/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 12) :(3548) 2005 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/300/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 2) :???? E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 4) :(3193) 1999 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 10)One of the two 1999 E-One tillers sold to 1200° :(3195) 1999 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 5) Retired Apparatus :(3595) 2007 E-One Cyclone II walk-around heavy rescue (Ex-Hazmat 71) :2003 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/300/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 6) (Sold to Embrun Fire Department) :(3501) 1999 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/300/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 15) :(3190) 1999 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 7) (Sold and subsequently destroyed by fire during transport on NYS Thruway, April 2017) :1998 E-One Cyclone TC / pumper (1250/500/?F) (Refurbished by Levasseur, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Clotilde-de-Beauce) :1998 E-One Cyclone TC pumper (1250/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Louiseville) :1997 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/500) (Sold to Burrville Fire Company) :1997 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/1000) (Sold to Central Hardin Fire Department) :1995 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/500) (Refurbished by Levasseur, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Narcisse-de-Rimouski) :1995 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/500) (SN#15248) (Sold to North Rustico Fire Department) :1994 Simon-Duplex D-500 / SVI HazMat :1991 Sutphen aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) (Sold to Rohrerstown Fire Company) :1987 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (Sold to Hamblen Township Volunteer Fire Department) Notes Station Map External Links *Kansas City Fire Department *Greater Kansas City Fire Fighters Category:Jackson County, Missouri Category:Clay County, Missouri Category:Platte County, Missouri Category:Cass County, Missouri Category:Missouri departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Missouri departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of SVI apparatus